Moves Like Jagger
by MarluCosplayer13
Summary: Mello was sitting in the local bar on karaoke night. What happens when he's forced to sing a duet with a certain video game-loving red-headed stranger?


Moves Like Jagger

* * *

><p>AN: Since this is such an addicting song and I love this pairing, I'm gonna write this cliché story! WHOOO!

Disclaimer: ah, be, ce, ch che che! De, eh, efe- wait, that's the Spanish alphabet. Sorry, but I don't own anything in this story except for this overused storyline. Hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p>Mello was hanging out at the local bar, drinking a beer. He warily watched all of the guys trying to act all macho and the girls wearing the most inappropriate clothing try to pick some poor guy up for a one night stand. He sighed, bored. Friday nights were karaoke night, but Mello was never interested in that, thinking that it was for all those drunks who wouldn't even remember this night anyway.<p>

He had already collected about 3 desperate girl's numbers, but he wasn't going to call them. He wasn't one for the type that threw themselves at you. Heck, Mello didn't know if he even _had_ a type. All of the girls that he had dated were beautiful, but most of them just turned out to be some mindless fool.

The DJ was yelling to the crowd, trying to find someone who wasn't desperately drunk to sing. Mello knew the second that the man's eyes landed on him that he was going to have to sing.

"Blondie at the bar, give it a go!" the black guy said enthusiastically, trying to coax Mello to go onto the stage. Mello just shook his head, but now that the idiotic DJ had called him out, everyone was egging him to get up on the stage and sing. With a sigh of defeat, Mello downed the rest of his beer and stepped up onto the stage, taking the mic and waiting for the music to start.

* * *

><p>Matt was sitting in the corner of the bar, playing his DSI, trying to defeat Bowser when the music for that new pop song came on that annoyed the crap out of him. Matt frowned, trying to concentrate over the guy's singing to throw his fireball when he died unexpectedly. He looked up at the stage, sending a glare to the singer only to find that he was pretty hot.<p>

He had a thin body and short blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. He wore all leather just had this aura about him. He looked kind of uncomfortable singing at first, but then he really started getting into it, walking around on the stage and making little impromptu dance moves.

"You say I'm a kid. My ego is big. I don't give a sh!t- and it goes like this. Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till your drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger. I got the mooooooooooves like Jagger!"

Matt watched entranced, his game forgotten in his hands while he watched the guy on the stage. He had to admit that the song was catchy, and it sounded so much better when the blonde sang it. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked to see a black guy holding a mic out to him.

"There's a duet coming up. Go get up there," he said, and practically dragged Matt to the stage and threw him next to the blonde. The man next to him kept singing and didn't even miss a beat, and Matt wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Mello saw the DJ throw some poor guy onto the stage next to him, and he figured that it was for the duet coming up. He eyed the guy. He had on a black and white striped shirt with jeans and a tan vest over that. He had orange goggles resting on the top of his red hair like a girl wore sunglasses, but Mello had to admit he looked pretty cute when he was pouting like that.<p>

The red-head started singing shakily, fumbling a bit on the words, but he knew them nonetheless. He sang pretty well for a guy considering that it was some pretty high notes he was hitting.

The song ended and the two got a standing ovation. Mello looked over at the red-head and smirked. "The name's Mello."

* * *

><p>Matt raised an eyebrow at Mello but then nodded and said, "Matt."<p>

He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but after him and Mello stepped off the stage, he joined him at the bar and started talking, his DSI forgotten in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Mello enjoyed the red-head's company. For once, it was some guy that wasn't self-absorbed and who actually knew something about guns and the mafia and whatnot. As the night went on, he couldn't help but feel attracted to Matt. He was somebody that you would only ever meet once in a lifetime.<p>

Matt glanced at his watch. "Crap, I have to go. I need to get ready for my video game competition tomorrow."

Mello followed him outside and walked him to his car. The two said their goodbyes, and before Mello could control himself, he kissed Matt full on the lips. He pulled away after a couple of seconds. He was embarrassed but tried not to show it as he walked off.

* * *

><p>Matt stared wide-eyed at Mello as he walked away. He couldn't help but think about how perfect that kiss felt. He hopped into his car and looked out the window, watching Mello disappear inside the bar. He sighed dreamily and put his hands in the pockets of his vest. He felt a piece of paper, and when he pulled it out and unfolded it, he found the word "Mello" printed in messy scrawl with a phone number underneath it.<p>

Matt gave a secret little smile as he entered the number into his phone's contacts.

* * *

><p>AN: SOOOO CUTE! Review please!


End file.
